Shadows in Light
by Rafusen
Summary: The continuation of Wind Chimes: The darkling aelf Tasuki has plans for the realm which so consumed him in deep pain. There is some rather violent and explicit chapters in this one.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hi. It's not mine. It's Watase's

Little Blog: Well, I've returned from the enveloping darkness of depression with greater aspiration than ever before! Wug wug wugga wug! Don't be coy, and make sure to review.

The wind is my horse, rising as does the tide at evenfall, gliding through the torrents of snow and ice, glaciers of swelling dark clouds. Fluctuating luxuriously betwixt intense speed and softness, feel the breath of winter cool on the nape of my neck, riddled in my black heart.

Many seasons come and go in the years I have dwelt upon this earth, this realm of men, creatures worthy only of the night, by the standards of the great high aelves, and only of death by those of darker nature. Yet I have found that not all mortal beings are thus undesirable; there are some which could even be considered heroic, if it were the case. Myriads of scrolls depict the adventures of such men and mages, transforming their world so as to benefit mankind.

It is purely by chance that I should have come to know a being so honorable.

I am, in fact, a defect in the aelfin society, besmirching sought -after perfection. My mother, a svartalfar, or notorious Dark aelf, was sorely assorted with my father, an incredibly powerful and highly respected ljosalfar, considerably aloft and far removed from her realm. In the intolerable depths of the darkness shrouding her existence, thoughts of light pervaded her mind, pierced through a heart destined to eternal night. Unable to rid herself of the memory of him, she sought him out, disobediently trespassing into the realm of the ljosalfar, if only to glimpse him for a moment…so she could perish, rotting away in a self-contained hell, with his memory to nourish her.

Strangely, my father was the one who espied her roaming about the traces of shadows alongside the high walls of Ljosalfarheim, her visage hidden from light. Thinking her a golem or bogie intending to cause mischief, he drew out his foil and threatened her casually, for such creatures are easily dissuaded from action by simple intimidation. When a response came not to his knightly ears, he reasoned either this particular hobgoblin was deaf or perhaps intended much more than he had originally perceived. My mother, unafraid yet satisfied at having seen him again, slowly emerged from the shadow to which she was accustomed, revealing her dark form, not unlovely yet peculiar in such a realm.

But her eyes…they were full of shimmering light.

Or so the legend goes, as neither of them lived to tell me of their love. My father was hence smitten with her, vibrantly beautiful yet starkly bitter; and she, already impassioned by his wondrous glamour and nobility, swore to him her life and love. They commenced seeing each other within the secret confines of the earthly realm, where the common aelf hardly treks, let alone a high or Dark one, and he gat upon her a creature to be condemned for all time: light and darkness, sun and moon, heaven and hell, bound up into a form I well know:

Myself.

As soon as I took in my first drink of air, were my parents slain by the rules of the Order, that mixing ljosalfar and svartalfar blood was highly treasonous, poisoning the pure blood of a high aelf with some disgusting bile. My mother was torn apart in the customary fashion in which the Svartalfar revel, their bloodthirsty drive bludgeoning all sense; my father was simply dissipated, entirely 'civil'. They claim his body diminished into a thousand rainbows, and that one certain mornings you can still see them highlighting the mountains of the earthly realm.

The ljosalfar appointed to claim my own life was merciful. She could not follow through with killing me, simply because her heart, though always treacherous it is, whispered that some good may sprout yet from this abomination. 

For the first few decades of my existence, I was permitted to dwell among the ljosalfar. I suppose this was considered lenient, yet the insufferable loneliness I endured all those long years, silently scorned for having ever existed, ignored, avoided and neglected were perhaps worse than any physical torture, worse even than death itself. To be utterly alone, with no one to understand you, or love you, is the most terrible feeling in the world.

I cannot remember when, exactly, they decided to transfer me from the high realm of light into the deepest dark fathomed by mortal and immortal alike. They came for me one evening, whilst I was sleeping in my solitary confinement, brought me before the ljosalfar who had once been instructed to take my life. Disturbed from some foresight, she ordered me placed into the care of the Svartalfar for the rest of my subsistence. It made no difference to me at the time; to be alone was my sentence, whether I had to be so in light or darkness mattered not.

But I was unawares of the ways of the svartalfar, having always been amongst the higher aelves.

Unlike the ljosalfar, the svartalfar took notice of their prisoner forthwith. Once the ljosalfar had me imprisoned within the deepest crevices of Svartalfarheim, they departed, considering me death's claim. I would eventually wither, having been made of two components, two elements. My ljosalfar blood could not endure such bleak darkness for long; soon I would be nothing more than an empty shell, soulless, in an eternity of isolation.

I was not alone for one moment of the three hundred years I suffered in the depths of Hell.

Treated with disgust and anger, the dark aelves did everything they could to inflict pain upon me. They could not be satisfied until I would break, shatter into thousands of pieces. Night after night, for there is no day in such a place, I withstood tortures too repulsive to describe. I feared to close my eyes, lest I be forced into some new painful device. Now I had not the luxury of death: knowing that I was a hybrid excited the svartalfar in a twisted manner, as if they were somehow inflicting pain upon the whole of the high aelf race by torturing me.

It was also rumored that because I was considered beautiful, I was loathed all the more, for svartalfar, in general, are hideous creatures, salivating, mad with demonic power. They were filled with thick animosity at my presence, determined to deform my physical body however it may be done, and take my sanity as well. Passingly cruel were the endless nights, and , stricken with an intense feeling of despair, I would hide in the shrouded cracks among the ancient stone walls, my physical body seized with erratic tremors. Watching as deformed, blackened beings swarmed about, forging the dark swords of extraordinary yet detrimental power from metals this world cannot see, cannot fathom, I cringed lest their penetrating eyes should uncover my temporary veil of discretion. The pounding of great mallets on the magical instruments of war resounded through the tunnels of the deep, shaking the hardened earth beneath my feet. Fires of tremendous proportions leapt heavenward, perhaps in a futile attempt to escape the dreary dank of the underworld, furnishing the workings of twisted minds and consciences, a scalding heat absorbing the very air one breathed. 

Sometime around the turning of my 300th year (I had managed to keep count of my age on a moonstone belt locked about my waist as a device of torture, whittling with a discarded slice of iron tiny marks upon it) a great sweep of madness overtook the svartalfar, and they proposed to do damage upon the common aelves so as to make an impression to be feared upon the ljosalfar. An enormous army was formed in those dark grottoes, putrid minions writhing about fanatically in their unfed wrath, wielding swords promising death on thousands. At the time, I had been enslaved by a certain svartalfar of high standing, Cernobog. The idea of such chaotic creatures having rank and such had never occurred to me whilst I was in the realm of light, yet the svartalfar proved to outdo the ljosalfar in this manner, giving each member of this evil race a position and title due to his agility and dexterity with weaponry. Cernobog had, in fact, forged some of the greatest swords in the mythology of aelves; he was undefeated in battle, and in ugliness as well. Such a being I would have never had guessed at existing, excepting for that I saw him myself, and endured him.

He had me chained in his deep dungeons, with such powerful fetters so as I should never escape, sealed with a magic bond to outlast my own existence, and when he came to me it was never for anything but his own repelling desires. I remember the blood foaming out of my mouth in great waves, feeling the darkness of his body severing my own…and knowing that, despite it all, I would have to bear this shame for millennia to come.

One night an overwhelming scent of rotting flesh enveloped me, blood freshly spilt. It seemed to be pouring from every small crack and crevice in the chamber, and I was terrified lest I be drowned in it. Fighting with all my strength against the bonds which ensnared me, crying out desperately for anyone to hear to release me from this horrifying nightmare so quick to devour me, I felt as if my very spirit was departing. The dungeon filled quite fast with the thick, blackish liquid, an odor so alarmingly disgusting I gagged, my fetters becoming slack as I slumped to the stone floor. 

So it is my end, finally; in a sense, I could only be relieved, that at last, at last! I would suffer nothing. I would float into the depths of unconsciousness, free from the pain my short and pathetic life had ordained me. As I tasted the foul blood on my lips, my body immersed, I could only hope with my last thought to see light again, if only for a moment…

I had no fond memories of love or happiness, but light…in so dark a place as my heart…would help to unburden my soul from the ties to this world. 

It was then a great flash of brilliance rained in upon my eyes, a blinding power absorbing me entirely, generating in my heart, an intense, vibrating luminescence. I felt the fetters unclasp from about my swollen, bruised wrists faintly; grasping at the niches in the crafted walls, I climbed effortlessly to the ceiling, tearing through the stone with my fingertips, watching as it crumbled into the swirling pool of blood beneath me.

When I managed to delve my way out of Svartalfarheim, which took me perhaps several years, I emerged into a world I did not know. It seemed disturbingly silent and thick with life; frightened, I wept, unable to endure being both lost and alone.

Tiny, unrecognizable sprites, one does not see in the aelven realms, dragged my swooning form to a mountain cave, leaving me just as quickly as they had come. For ages, it seemed, I lay, incapable of movement nor speech. The things that had come to pass sank into my heart a deep depression, leaving invisible scars in my mind. What was I to do now? Surely returning to the ljosalfar, if I could even survive such a trek, would only result in my death, or banishment. And I had no desire to know of what became of those darker beings who so reveled in my pain. 

So I decided to live in this new place, so fresh with warmth, light and beauty. Even the very heights of Ljosalfarheim could not compare! Creatures of all kinds dwelled here, some with wings, some with many legs, all beautiful, all wondrous. Faeries, generally disregarded from aelvish notion, were abundant, floating mid heaven with songs in the wind. I was not really alone, then, though these beings and I could not communicate fully. 

My one growing fear, however, was should the ljosalfar find out I still exist, they would wish to tear me from this place I had come to cherish. Avowing that such a thing should never come to pass, I silently roved about my new home with the caution a serpent carries. I made sure nothing should escape my eyes, for this dread in my heart steadily throbbed.

Then…I saw him.

A creature I had never glimpsed before, much like an aelf in features, yet strangely lacking the predominant features of the immortal. This being seemed to live in an earthed abode of some sort, fashioned by his own hands, no doubt. The sound of bells in the wind drew me to it for the first time, and, terribly curious thing that I am, I was drawn to the pleasant nature of what lay within. 

A lovely aura of gentleness permeated the air around him, though he was far from me in the realm of dreams. I had never in all my years seen anything so wonderful. Hair like the snow reflected in the sky, complexion to be compared even with the fairest of high aelves, this creature enamored me immediately, carving a distinct longing in my heart. I watched him sleep through his window each night, absorbed entirely by the mere movement of his breath, the flutter of his eyelids. I suppose I was becoming too obvious, for he began to suspect something, therefore I was inclined to hide. Sensing no anger in him, however, I chose instead to reveal myself to him.

How afraid he was! I could detect it in his deep mahogany eye, his tremulous hands. Forwardly I dared to sit near him, to try and entice him to look at me. A feeling was stirred within me, one so entirely foreign and grievous I felt pained. I had heard of such a feeling…but how could I possibly know it…imperfection that I am…

Yet it was there, impeding victoriously, and I grew insanely attached to this being. My loneliness had at last dissipated! 

There was no way to make him understand my language, and I his. Yet some common bond had drawn us together, perhaps our desire to be loved, to be free of pain, and solitude.

And I fought like hell, all these years, to ensure it would last. You know of our trials from his own telling of the tale.

He is matured now, certainly not the young mage I first came to know. A man, is what you would call him. And wonderfully grown, too…for being so mortal. His slightness has almost entirely disappeared into a masculine strength, though he is still rather frail, and his speech much more confident. Everything about him has me ensnared…his touch, his innocence, his overwhelming beauty, though he insists he is quite deformed. (Due to his lack of both functional eyes. Yet to me this accentuates his already magnificent structure.)

In our tiny dwelling hidden from the cares of the world, all is happiness, grateful as we are for our love.

Yet, I feel the time has come. I must depart.

I have noticed that my body, with each passing day, is growing more and more powerful, aglow with energy I am struggling to comprehend. It seems even the mountain I could entirely crush with the palms of my hands, were it my desire to do so. A dark, sinister strength is blooming deep inside me, nothing I have ever experienced before…

…and now I will finally, finally, return to the place from which I came.

So as to destroy it.

*^^* Hee hee!! What think?!?! Review!

Chichiri: What evil awaits no da!!!???

Tasuki: MEEEEEEE!!!!! Wug wa!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Characters are the property of Yuu Watase. The story, however, is mine by original concept.

Little Blog: Just to reflect on some things, in Wind Chimes, the love between Chiri and Tas was pure in all conception. However, there may be an inflection of difference in the attitudes of the two characters in this story. Chichiri has aged, after all-- in the first story, he was probably between fifteen and seventeen-- and I may just surprise you! Who knows, I am a 'schizophrenic' writer. Oh, and I'm going to be changing perspectives quite frequently in this one, too. And just to explain things a bit further: yes, it probably does have a LOTR ring to it, but considering that Tolkien incorporated Norse mythology into his stories would answer that. Onward, ho!

The autumn wind takes you far from me, my aelf. Do return with the passing of the night, a darkly lit stream of time flowing ceaselessly into the stars, for my heart grieves wonders at your absence. Recalling to memory the richly earthen fragrance of your skin, already my soul bears pains of woe, desolation invading the once bright corners of my dwelling. When you are here, I need not of the sun or moon, nor even the stars, for you are all that can be brilliant and warm.

His footsteps, as always, were silent, so I should not hear his wavering departure into the vague night sky. And though I know well his calling is the deep blackness covering this world, I am despairingly miserable, feeling as if he should not return the coming day. Each time he takes his leave of me, in these fiercely dark hours, I weep in the stillness, praying fervently for him not to forsake a dear companion who's life depends upon this remembrance.

In the harshly deepening quiet of midnight, I raise to draw the rattan shutters of my window, canceling out the misty light of the faeries, swirling about, dancing amid the tops of pines, small flames flickering in the distance. They who once were some consolation are now seemingly wearisome in my anguished mind. Where could he have gone? It is the way of all these nights. At one time, he never drifted from my side, in dreams or reality. Now, like the faintly pink haze in the early dawn, he disappears without warning, leaving me in despondency and sorrow at his sudden aloof nature. 

Sighing languidly, I recline upon the soft swelling of my bed, clutching the blankets close about my body. I would that I might attempt sleep; yet my mind closes off none of its passages into thought, and I find myself drenched in an anxious sweat. Perhaps it is because I so fear to be alone again, that his current excursions have been troubling me so acutely. The first lights of dawn streak across the sky, wide bands of lavender hues. Awaiting his arrival intensifies my strain, and, trembling with apprehension , I manage to drag myself toward the door, gathering courage to peer out at a lovely autumnal morning. Winds from the east lift gently the fallen flowers, caressing them softly as would fair hands. 

Hands…are such wondrous, beautiful things. I long for his tanned, sleek ones to embrace me, to dispel this terrible unease aroused within me. I am unable to calm it myself, a certain fluttering against my heart stirring passionate desire in my form.

I have begun to feel, as of late, somewhat differently about my dearest friend. Our love, whilst still entirely pure, seems to be growing into something quite alarming. Imperfect mortal that I am, my thoughts directed on him are not always what they should be, and, unfortunately, I seem to be indulging in rather sensuous imaginings of him. It is wrong of me, being an ascetic mage as I have been avowed, to think on him in such manner. Yet am I not human, incorrigible and full of holes, seeping imminent deterioration? So my mind must be feeling the effects of being so, and what could I do, what would I do, to prevent such things from being…

High is the sun in the sky, casting white shadows on the emerald green of the wood, shafts of light tearing through the lofty trees. I am full of hopelessness. By no means has the light of the world been so prominent and I be without him, and anguished tears run freely down my hallowed face. 

"Oh, my aelf, do you take flight of me…" I choke on my tears, unable to call out to him. In my heart, I know it is my own fault, for being so ruinous in deliberation. There is nothing left for me now, except to continue a pathetic existence already condemned by the better of humankind. I think on this, finding death perhaps kinder in musing. I waste no time on this thought, quickly abandoning any frail hope of his returning, and hasten to the lakeside, in determination afresh to end my worthless life. 

The mirror waters look so cool, and I envisage how they must feel, preparing myself for the sudden immersion. Beneath the surface, I can see the ripples reflecting strange patterns of light through the seemingly impenetrable blue. I knew this day would come…only how soon, as of late, I began to wonder.

When I close my eye, his ruby-colored eyes are still afore me, as the night I first felt his aura surrounding me…

A deep, concentrated warmth seems to pulsate beside me, and I open my eye, only to see my visions before me in reality, glaring sadly into my consciousness. His arms encircle me deftly; I watch how his fiery hair floats vividly in this peculiar gravity, like flames slowly burning against a crystal tranquility. Pressing his mouth on mine, he breathes into me; I drink in his luxurious oxygen, tasting of withering roses and a sweetness I cannot describe. 

Somehow we are no longer in the lake. I gaze up at him, tears streaming both gratefully and despairingly, as I hold onto him tightly. His eyes are utterly confused at my current state of being, and he softly brushes his hand against my cheek. Eyebrows knitted together in his bewilderment, an expression of grave concern whittled into his features, he voices a strange, melodic sound, like the sweeping of wind through trees... I cannot possibly hope to express it in words.

"I thought," gazing fearfully into those jeweled orbs, "I thought perhaps…I should never see you again…" The entire world is without sound as his face falls into a bizarre contortion, and drawing away abruptly, he puts his slender hands over his countenance, sobbing. Though I yearn to hold him, I suppress this particular want, aware of the predominant yearning that has, of late, consumed my heart in a violent fashion…

"Amin hiraetha, melamin," he states in a rather demure manner, wiping furiously at the blood-stained tears besmirching his winsome features. Hesitatingly, he pulls me close again, burying his face in my soaking robes, his breathing a muffled hum, fluttering against my aching heart, and I struggle, fight to withhold our purity so challenged by my reckless, irksome human whim. His obvious anguish at my drastic actions fills me with deep sorrow. How could I be so careless with his emotions? "I am sorry, too," I plead, "…but I was so certain, and I cannot see myself going on without you…"

Trembling as a withered leaf soon to depart the hosting tree, so his body is reacting, and he says nothing in response, only murmurs unintelligible condolences to himself. This cannot continue, I am sure. He is clearly pursuing some greater cause, and all the while my devious heart is plaguing me with the most hurtful desires. Quite possibly he has become aware of my change, and this is why he takes his leave so often, especially in the hours of night. My guilt lays heavy on my conscience, though nothing, in fact, has transpired betwixt us that would not between perhaps brothers. 

We idle away the remainder of the day lying in the warmth of the eternal sun, drying our wet clothing and eyes, having little to converse about. His distinct aversion towards me is breaking my heart; yet the fault is my own. Would I have but kept my soul from defilement, then we could continue on as we always have prior to all these happenings, I consider mournfully. I feel as though I have in some way destroyed his trust, and am once again reflecting on possible suicide when he brings me to my feet startlingly. The sun has faded into the horizon, the colors of night overwhelming the sky, ribbons of pink and red light lingering among the pines.

Will I be without him tonight, then? The thought is almost too much; were I to but have some sort of weapon to end this uncertain misery! 

His face is aglow with the evening lights as we embark on our path home. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I henceforth disclaim thee, knave!! Wahahaha!!! *cough* Well, I really don't own FY, you know, and neither do I own Chiri-chan nor Tasuki-chan. *cries*

Warnings: Nyao!!! Well, it's finally happening!!! I'm writing again, yay!!! ^^' I really hope I haven't lost my touch…it's been awhile, and I've been through more than I'd like to know myself. However, the show must go on!!! Angst, angst, and more angst…sweetness…and something some of you all have been waiting for…^.~ a little lime. 

Tasuki: Ya put the lime in the coconut!

Chiri: And you drink it all up no da!!!! -.^

But don't get too excited, you guys!!!! It's not a happy chapter. *points at Chiri* ESPECIALLY for you!!! 

*DOOM*

Chiri: Why does it always happen to me, no da? *sniffle*

Tasuki: Doncha worry. I'm here for ya, sweetling. *huggles*

All right, cut the deep looks!!! It's time for some serious angst!!!

Where do your eyes wander, to what heaven do they fly, my beautiful one? Searching out the stars, gazing into a deepening night sky, where do your thoughts take you now? Do they carry you away on the winds of autumn, far into a distant dream, where I cannot follow….where you would not have me follow….

He is leaning gently against the window pane, eyes in silent reverie, though he is awake, cradling his own body in his smooth arms, sighing, purring soundless words into the space betwixt us, tears coursing down his perfect countenance in thin rivers, gliding without movement, falling without resonance. The quiet, the still that envelopes our souls is heavy, cavernous with words left unspoken, emotions…hidden, imprisoned. 

I cannot stop him anymore. 

I cannot hold him here, in this world, in my heart. He is already far away, and I cannot reach him, cannot feel him, cannot see him. Blinded by my own agony, my own ceaseless tears, I press my fist into my mouth, whispered cries crowding as trapped moths against a burning flame….so much I meant to say, so much I meant to feel, before this day….

This terrible day….I knew, someday, would be. Would come, swift as the blade running through this heart, bleeding for eternity, engulfed in unspeakable pain, forged from memories, memories of his lovely face, mirrored by the sun's glory, and in dreams, spreading his black wings above me…

"Why….?….Why…must…."choked on ragged sobs, strangled with a permeating degree of depression, "why must you….leave me…? I..I-I need you…." Tangled in my own cold embrace, it's falling apart around me…this world I salvaged from our broken hearts, our tattered remains. His voice I hear, hard and vacuous, bottomless. He stares at me, terrible eyes leaking blood ruby tears, words quaking , trembling with grief. 

"Ah….lirimaen…"his hands swiftly trace the dark shadows outlined along my face, stroking my tears away softly, touching with his fingertips my dewy eyelashes. His face is riddled with anguish undeterminable, his delicate touch undoing me with each faded whisper, crumbling my defenses as he crushes his strong, powerful chest against my own. There, that heartbeat so familiar, the reverberation of thunderous drums quaking beneath cords of muscle and flesh, that desirable, intoxicating music, so poignant and yet discordant, rapturous…I breathe him in, for now, it is all I can do, it is all can remember him by, the scent of incense curving alongside iridescent sunlit shadows, flickering in the summer light….

His hands grip hard into my shoulders, bruising the flesh neatly, as he kisses my hair faintly, lips barely brushing the strands, finding the way slowly down the arc of my temple, jaw line, nipping the pliant tissue of my snowy neck. My own arms encircle him, clutching fiercely, so as to never release him. "I….don't understand….And perhaps….I never shall….but…."Our gazes meet, intertwined violently, pure emotion spilling out in a fluid essence, mine the color of nothing; his very heart comes out through his luminescent orbs. He strokes my chest, clasping his slender hand over my own wildly thrashing heart, sighing delightedly, a sonorous, echoing growl that paralyzes me with pleasure.

"I know…it is wrong….but I so love you….my charming treasure, my graceful aelf, my essence of perfection.…"holding me tighter, please, don't let go…

"My sun in the stream…."

"My jewel, my life, my reason…"

"My love…."

"My everything….my beautiful, glorious dark one…." his hands roam freely down my back, massaging me soothingly yet firmly, scalding frozen against my body blanketed with lust, burning…I can feel him trembling slightly, he knows what I have become, he knows how I have betrayed his love, this purity we sustained for so long…and …yet…he…allows this…

I fear for him, fear for myself, utterly terrified at the notion of him wafting away into the clouds, into a place I cannot comprehend, and cannot follow…

I hear the wind chimes tinkling melodiously in the cool breeze, I feel his cold hands on my face, his plump, wonderfully yielding peony lips on mine. I ravage them, breaking them apart ferociously with my tongue, moaning softly at his docile nature as I force his body closer still, I am burning, oh gods, I am devoured…

I am delivered…into a fire incomprehensible…the very mountain is consumed in flames, so fervent is my passion…

His body…is so exquisite…it is driving me mad…simply to look…and not to know it…and I feel his heart shudder within him, cry out in some deep-seated pain…oh, my love…allow me this…allow me to heal…this hurt…help you to forget….what the ages have done to you….

Stroking his fiery, silken hair soothingly, I find that my other hand has nimbly come to rest on his breast, heaving mellifluously, sweet delirious sighs emitting from betwixt his moist lips. I can feel his pain, red hot iron searing through me, driving my passion further into me, twisting my thoughts as I forcefully lower him to the eternal softness of my bedding, nipping at his beautiful, luscious neckline, smoothing my ashen hands over his chest, oh, how I want you…my aelf…

His eyelids are squeezed tight, face contorted in despair as he rocks against me, moaning pathetic sobs as I chafe against a small, lightly pink nipple, coming fully erect. I manage to tear away the remaining shreds of his covering, lavishing in every moment, panting brutally, my aelf, my aelf, please….

The shrill moonlight spills over him through the window, revealing a sight so deliciously stunning I feel my heart within me silence, fluctuate. Shadows betwixt light, contouring his every curve, every movement, I gasp and shudder, pressing my face against the taut muscles of his abdomen. He tastes so good, so good, the aroma of his skin permeating me, suffusing into me, as I go lower still, how I want him…want him to feel my own terrible desire….

And suddenly he is pulling me upwards, away from him, and I cry out in desolation, hungering to reunite the touch of our flesh, soiled against perfect, pure…His eyes , overflowing with a silent sorrow, meet my own, begging, pleading with me in a numb silence; swiftly he kisses me, I feel the delicious points of his fangs chewing on my lower lip, drawing a slight amount of my own blood, a metallic liquid spilling into his mouth. His hand creeps up my neck steadily, fluently, fingers coming between our ravenous lips and forcing, softly, gently, into my mouth…delicate probing, twisting, as I respond, sucking hard on those wonderfully cool extensions, my tongue flicking around them, drawing them in further. I hear him moaning, a lusciously sensuous sound echoing low in his throat, as he extracts them gradually; I shiver in anticipation, tasting , running my tongue over my raw lips.

Leaning back, he gazes into my eyes, his own swollen spheres glistening with yearning as he traces his wet fingers down his body, leaving a luminous trail of saliva. I can hardly stand this no longer, my body caught in wave after wave of quivering heat, tremulous with want and need. I watch him slide that marvelous hand down to his solidly hardening organ, and past it without flinching, down further still, pushing gently at the small opening beneath him, grimacing as he works himself inside. It is all dizzying; I feel I might give in now, I might be consumed.

Mesmerized am I as he pushes his finger in and out, in and out, and I die with each movement, swallowed entirely by his every movement….oh, gods, I need to…I need to…

I grasp him tightly, loosening my robes with one free hand, allowing release my own organ from the clothing restricting it. He looks at me shamelessly, mewling in deep pleasure and pain as he extricates himself _from_ himself, and now, his hands free, he yanks at my covering eagerly, and yet the sadness remains…permeated on his expression…

I kiss him, his face, his long, sleek neck, suckling the sweet flesh, devouring greedily, toying with his sumptuously tiny nipples, pressing my rigid member against his inner thigh. The skin in this area is immeasurably soft, and I almost feel my completion overcome me, breathing out small cries into his neckline. I feel his own pressure burning on my stomach, my abdomen…In all my innocence, I have never…imagined…such intoxicating pleasure existed in the world….only terrible pain…

He takes me fully with his hands, guiding me to that small space quickly, where I will find at last my peace. Grasping hard, almost bringing tears to my eyes, he forces me inside him, shuddering in agony underneath me, clawing at my back. It is excruciating ecstasy, it is crushingly tight and yet fantastically gratifying, to be this close to him, inside of him, to feel him pulsating near me and around me….I press deeper, deeper still, pillaging him, groaning in elation as the pleasure intensifies….rocking him steadily in my arms, as he purrs, cries, and screams all at once, writhing in my grasp, fighting me yet pulling me closer, eyebrows furrowed in terrible, undistinguishable anguish, thick cords of muscle in his neck twitching involuntarily as he begs, begs in some unknown tongue for release…

My release…

I feel it coming, and would that I could stop it and make this feeling last eternity; but I cannot, and lo and I am soaring far above any heaven, a low moan rising in my throat to die as I release myself into him, shaking violently, holding him tighter still, never shall I let go…

And, quietly subsiding into me, a slow and steady pulse, throbbing dully as I soften, remove myself from betwixt him. I cry at my loss. 

And he…breathing unevenly, tears coursing down the silky plains of his visage, pulls away, covering his mouth with his hands, stifling his sobs. He begins spilling forth words, ceaseless words, riddled with anger and sadness and pain, oh god, such pain…his voice fluctuates horribly, murmuring comforts to himself, pushing me away as I attempt to embrace him. My heart stills in it's very blood.

He didn't want this.

He didn't want this, he never did, he believed in our pure love…as I should have. With my growing body, so my desires continued to grow in abstract and sordid ways, staining our relationship as brothers to each other, and now…

I have completed the betrayal, allowing him to try and fix something with his body that could not be mended. He weeps in silence, curled up, clutching my robe to his chest, bloody tears clotting and falling against bright, illuminating moonlight. I attempt to stroke his shoulder; he hisses as if scorched, drawing into himself, pleading with me still in a tiny voice I do not know…

"Oh, my aelf…what…what have I…," choked with my own jagged word, sobs wrenching themselves freely from my innards, "What have I done?! What have I done!! Why?!!" 

I see nothing as I leap up, struggling to stand, fall to the ground. Crawling along the barren floor, I weep, weep for him…I scratch myself harshly, nails running down my face, and blood, soon after…

"I don't understand," I gasp, shuddering, "I don't understand! Why must you do this to us! Why," turning away from his sudden violent gaze, "…why did you allow me to…?"

He stands, perfect in his nakedness, over me, snarling. I feel a sharp blade searing through my mind; a blissful coolness, and then nothing. Slumping onto the floor, I breathe in the night air, and sleep…

Darkness….dreamlessness…serenity…

His black wings enfolding me…silent whispers fluttering against my soul.

*

It's been awhile; I hope I didn't ruin my notoriousness with this sudden and totally expected lime.

Chiri: -.0 Am I dead, no da?

Tas: ^^' I couldn't kill ya…could I?

Wait and see!! Review!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own FY.

Warnings: General violence, some angst…well, a lot of angst. It's what I'm best at. I love this story, it's just hard to know what's next, even I don't know until suddenly, in the middle of the night, I'll think 'That's it!!! Holy cow!!!' ^^' No citrus in this chapter…sorry guys…

Chiri: It's kinda cool bein' seme for once, no da!!! (that's why I love Moonraven's fics, no da, heh heh)

Tas: *grrrr* We'll just see about that!!!! *pounces*

You two are incorrigible, really…but onward!

I am sorry.

I am so sorry. But this cannot continue. I cannot allow this further. There are other things occupying my mind, other callings to which I must go and, I fear, you must not follow any longer. 

So now, sleep, sweet child, don't forget me, don't remember…this night. Let it slip from your memory as quietly as feathers, gently falling from the heavens, and may it dissipate entirely, for your sake. May you sleep unhindered by the cares I now carry, heavy are they…and yet, gratifying, intensely…I know what I must do…what I was born for…

And how I wish my existence could be for you alone, to satisfy you, love you, hold you; but it cannot be, for the wind is changing, and so must the worlds surrounding this one. I will end it; I will destroy all; I will preserve your world at the cost of my own life, child. The night is whispering, coaxing me onward, and…

I gaze down at his limp form, thin marble arms strewn lifelessly against the darkening earthen floor, his lovely, disturbing countenance, features smoothly drawn into dreams, pleasant and flowing, tears faintly outlined in the harsh light from the moon. I carefully lift his ashen body to mine, embracing coldly his pliant, wilted frame; wrapping him gently in his chestnut robes, so he won't feel the sudden chill, I place him delicately on his bed, nuzzling his supple neck with my face, taking in the deeply fragrant scent of his humanity. Oh, something like wild flowers, and the autumn wind, something strangely mystical, unexplainable…I pick up my own distinct aroma as well, and am disgusted; discarding his body, I walk out into the sheer dark luminosity of the midnight hour. 

I rise up; the wind carries me effortlessly, dark magic swelling and heaving tremulously, sparking magnetic fire, streaks of iridescent blue falling to the earth below. Tears are coursing down my visage tirelessly, he pain is still so new…It…had been so long, since one touched me so…and it was never like that…never filled with the undeterminable love my child so endows upon me…it was always dark…and the blood, spilling out of my mouth…

No.

It is the same. He has, in his own way, betrayed what we once had…he gave up that fine fight for control over the body and took me. I permitted it, it is true…but…unwillingly enough. Perhaps it meant more to me that he should be happy, than to observe the common rules of science and nature. His sheer innocence, what I adored, so loved, is now slowly fading into a gray fire, one of the mediocre style of living…he has become just like those who would take from me…who have…taken…!!

I soar above even the clouds, anger billowing from my structure in a thick red aura, screaming through the wind, glistening rays of lightning showering forth from my mouth. I desire…I desire the mountain to fall. I want to crush, destroy, terminate all. I wish to plunder the perfection of the aelvin world with both of my fists, and devour the remainder of this human one with the flames pouring unendingly from my eyes. I feel a hard throb in my breast, a astoundingly sharp rhythm, pounding with terrible rage, consuming me gradually, undulating in a unfed passion…

And your little world, child, I shall keep safe in the palm of my hand…I shall always watch you, I shall keep it safe within the folds of my horrible power…Your phairies, your green rolling hills, your little earthen abode, the tumultuous waterfall and the cool lake…you will have these things, and the world around them shall die. 

Howling, screaming out my anguish, energy emanating from me in fluctuating spirals, I gingerly lower myself to the dark mountain's peak, charged with electric animosity, reaching my vacillating hands into the deep brown soil, gripping, squeezing, tears running into it, the color of vermilion, causing the earth beneath me to quake with fear. It feels me, my pain; it knows. Excruciatingly, I pulse out the power innate within, shaking the very trees from their roots, and they fall…oh, they fall, tremendous as they are, crashing down helplessly at my whim, splitting into a thousand pieces…Tiny, weakening spirits, cry out, wings crushed beneath and betwixt the branches, shots of dusky color radiantly lighting up the sky as they disappear into the nothingness from whence they first came.

Thunderous is the sound: it racks the very heavens, clouds stirring up, fomenting as for a great storm…I tear my nails along my bare chest, dripping my black blood along the stones rigidly erect from the mountainside, and it devours, as acid, the very elements, burning as an unseen fire, both smokeless and flameless, voices calling out in terror as I continue my vengeance. I watch them fly up into the sky, falling to pieces as they do, wings gently brushing my face and body, I reach out and crush them in my hands…

Upwards, into the surrounding, thickening clouds, I clench my fists; and down, down it falls, a deep rumbling, then deafening shrieks as it gives way to nothing, a soft molten heap of rubble and stone, dried branches and debris, the mountain which sang with life ,not so long ago, is now a memory in the minds of the remaining sprites…they weep heedlessly, smallish voices contorted with anguish, despair, at my undoing…at the collapse of this unloving deity.

I silence them with a mere wave of my shaking hands, their bodies sliced cleanly through, then dissipating into the soundless night…the flickering lights go out; the world they once cherished, the world they once knew…I have been rid of it.

Staring into the vast sky above me, I cry out my victory, to those who can still hear me, to those dwelling in the unknown…

This power is delicious….and it desires, more than anything, to be fed, continuously…it rages, it ravishes my body with it's undeterminable need…and I long to give it what it needs…

And now…now, it is your turn. You fools.

Did you think your crystalline walls would never be vanquished? Did you presume that life would always be your gift, and throughout the eternities you would exist? Will not your downfall be of your own creation, you obstinate ones, you deaf to the cries of the tortured, you who, above all, feel nothing…

But feel this you shall…

See that I shall be your destruction…I waft further into the skies, now a much deeper shade of black, resonating with my newfound and terrifying powers. I feel it engorged around me, growing ever steadily as I rise to _that damnable place,_ my eyes alight with a burning sensation. Black and red flames spew from my mouth and nostrils, my hair standing fully on end from the energy I feel coursing through my veins…this pure, unadulterated power…forging with my mind a steely suit of armor, dark as the raven's wing, that is how they shall know me…no messenger of light, to carry them softly into their demise, but one of heavy, brutal darkness…It will be covered with the blood of the high ones. My joy permeates me.

The white walls are as I remember them, sheer yet unquestioningly strong, upholding the millennia reign of the ljosalfar. Untainted, clean; but that all will end this night. This night…

I give a shrill call, crumbling the ramparts, smoldering with the sound of my voice alone. As they burn lightly away, I see a thousand, no, more, much more, glowing white forms surround me, swords forged from the very stars themselves, eyes a droll grating gray, pupil less, deriding. The sky is orange, foreboding. 

I am ready.

_Come at me! You, you who have made me thus!_!

__

Fool, a familiar voice ascends, _how dare you avenge yourself on the ones who preserved you alive. _

I remember that I would have rather died…than suffered the torture of loneliness…and the pain forced upon me… I open my palm and emit fire and sulfur towards them, which is quickly eaten up by a dulling light, attempting to consume me as well. I fight against it, shrieking loud, pushing it back with my own dark power, billowing out, at full volume, engulfing us.

__

I shall be the end of your rule… heaving, grasping thinly for breath, _ I shall end this terrible race tonight, both you and the Dark Ones shall recede into fanciful lore alone…_

You are weak. You shall not conclude our lives thus.

I SHALL END THIS WORLD!! Screaming above the rapid winds, pulling at my form mercilessly, I surge upon them all I have, bitter, rancid, consuming, blackened ash and lava spilling out of my eyes and mouth onto their squirming, tumultuous bodies, overpowering them, bringing them to there willowy knees in agony. Black lightning rains from my hands and body into them, tearing apart those gleaming, holy bodies effortlessly, the pure, clear blood splashing up in waves….

Heartlessly, I lower myself among them, pushing their age old structures down with my own hands, crumbling them in my clenched fists, into a fine white powder. _ Do you understand now…Do you see what must course through time…._ I close my dreadful eyes, sealing back the horrific fire, feeling the inert,pallid bodies slump magnificently to the shining diamond floors…Oh, what joy!!!

Opening them fully, I observe the destruction, licking my lips. I taste their blood upon me, a sweet flavor, like the waters of some unknown heaven…

The great ljosalfar city is but plunder. The great crystal walls have been shaken from their foundation, and melted down. The placid, illuminated towers are nothing both ashes, falling from the cavernous sky, and silence is the voice that greets me.

Bodies lay strewn, eyes open wide from shock, now lost is even the faint gray iris; only the wide, white orb remains. Piles of snow, wet with clear, sparkling blood, is all it appears to be. The essential throb of life which, at one time, seemed to be all and everything here, has now ceased. The sky has grown dark, the color of an insatiable fire…pale black, littered with deep mahogany, and I pick slowly, laboriously, through the heaps of pure flesh…

She doesn't seem to be here. She must have escaped before I let loose the fires of hell from my very person.

…No matter, I shall seek her out. She cannot hide anymore, she cannot be elusive, as she once was, absorbed in the shadows, transparent in the light…

I ransack the Great Hall, or what once was, for now it is all but a pile of rubble, looking for some memento of her stealth…that sword, that sword made solely for my destruction, or did she take it with her? I glance about; my eyes meet with nothing except the endless white. 

__

You shall not escape me…although you think you do, I shall not permit it…even as I cursed this land to fall, and so it was fulfilled…so you, oh queen, shall…

Sunlight filters through the sky, the faint, glowing, soft lights filling the air…and I long for my child, my love…And in dreams, perhaps, he is content, his sweet expression fixed in a smile for all the eternities a moment can hold…

I know, now, returning to him, with this new power, would certainly kill him. His frail human body could not survive even the gentlest touch, the softest caress. He would disintegrate, his eye filled with acceptance...knowing that this is what I truly am…

Feel them sliding coolly down my jaw, dripping shamelessly to the earth below, I wonder, I wonder if the skies will darken…with this rain…

0.0 Hwoo!! That was almost unbearable to write!! Mostly because finding the right music for such scenes is a trial in itself….

Chiri: What happened to me, na no da? -.0'

Tas: I ate your liver…

Chiri: -.0 He didn't really, no da….did he?

C'mon, what do you think I am?

Tas & Chiri: A sick demented and evil fan girl..?

' Review!!


End file.
